Dinner for Two
by Going Mad Hatter354
Summary: What would happen if Hawkeye went to the market, and accidentally bumped into a certain pair of Alchemists' father? And they start to grow too close for Mustang's comfort? Will the legendary Flame Alchemist make it to her in time, Or is he too late? R@R!


Ch. 1 I don't own a vase...

_**A/N**_

_**Hey guys XD I thought Hawkeye needed a boyfriend, since Mustang's not doing anything about that little problem XD...My mind was wondering, and I thought this would be funnier than heck X3 This sorta takes place in the episode where Mustang got drunk and bought all those flowers, and when Hawkeye finds out The President's (Can't spell his name, so he shall just be called 'President' XD) Son isn't human. Enjoy! X3**_

Hawkeye clicked the door open to her apartment slowly, still shivering at the thought of the President's only son. What was he? Of course, she wanted to dig deeper into that, but still needed to get over it. She felt her cheek where one of the black creatures had cut her. Suddenly, two bright glowing eyes appeared in the darkness of her apartment. Hawkeye gasped, but caught her breath. She switched the lights on, only to see Hayate. Releaved, she layed her back against the wall, and slid down to the ground slowly. Before she knew it, her head was now in her hands, her body shaking, remembering the boys last words before he slipped away into the darkness.

"I'll be watching you-From the Shadows..."

As she was deep in thought, the phone rang suddenly. Riza shot her head up. She got up slowly, and walked over to the kitchen table. Her hand made it's way to the phone, and up to her ear, Hayate sitting down next to her leg and wagging his tail contently.

"Hello?"

"Hello Madame! This is your neighborhood floorest!" A voice said cheerfully through the phone. Instantly, she knew who it was, and calmed down.

"What are you talking about, Colonal?" She hissed through the phone.

"Eh. Sorry. I kinda got drunk and bought a cart full of flowers. Wanna' do me a favor and take some off my hands?"

She put her hand on her fourhead, bangs brushing against her hand as she did so. She let a tiny sigh escape her lips, eyes squinted shut.

"What's wrong?" Mustang asked, now in his serious voice. Hawkeye's eyes popped open, and grew wide. She knew that she couldn't tell him about the President's son. But then again, she didn't want to keep it from Mustang... "Did something happen?" His voice asked a few seconds later.

"No sir, it's nothing.." She murmered quietly, looking down to her boots, which she had forgotten to take off when she got home.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir. Everything's fine...I'm sorry to let you down, but I don't even own a flower vase.." Hawkeye said blandly "Thanks for thinking of me though. Have a nice night."

She then hung the phone up, and stould there for a moment. Moments later, she fell to her knees, and embraced Hayate in a loving hug, whispering into his ear. She smiled, and then went into the kitchen. There wasn't much in the fridge for supper, except yesterday's leftover spagetti noodles. With a shrug, she grabbed the plate, and shut the fridge with her hip, also grabbing a fork from the droor by the sink.

Hawkeye sighed, and sat at her kitchen table, fork in hand. She managed a few bights, but couldn't eat. She just kept thinking about the boy...and odly, the Colonal. But why the Colonal?...Why Mustang? She twisted some up with her fork, and raised it into the air, staring at it dully. Black Hayate made his usual wining sound, the one he used when he wanted scraps from her diner. And Hawkeye, as always, giving in to his big black eyes, set her white glass plate on the ground. She scooted out her chair from the table as her black and white dog make slurping sounds as he devoured the cold, uncooked pasta noodles. She turned her portable TV on, and turned it to the weather channel. The TV blared out announcements from the weather reporter, saying there was a "High Chance of Rain." and to "Stay indoors for the incoming thunderstorm tonight." Hawkeye grabbed the remote, and clicked the old mini TV off, making a static sound as she did so. Hayate yipped, and pushed the plate away with his nose, signaling to the girl he was done. She picked the china up off the ground, and walked into the kitchen, setting it in the sink.

She then spent the next half an hour sitting in her tiny living room, criss-crossed on the ground, petting Hayate and thinking about The Colonal. Hawkeye sighed, thinking;

Why?

Why had she just NOW started thinking about The Colonal? Was it the call? Or had there been a feeling inside all along, but the spark just now ignited? She shook her head, trying to get the sudden thought out. They would never be anything but co-workers, and deep down inside, she knew it. It knawed at her. Taunted her. Hayate nipped at her sleeve, and tried pulling her away, as if from her thoughts. She patted his head lightly, and went to get her pajamas on. Once she was out of her boots, she tip-toed into her bathroom, and brushed her teeth, and took the clip out of her hair. Hawkeye yawned, and climbed into her bed, Hayate following close behind her. The loving dog jumped up on her blue comforter with her, and turned in a circle a few times, before plopping down, and grunting slightly. Before Hawkeye knew it, she fell into a peacefull sleep.

When Hawkeye awoke, light crawled into the room from her shut blinds, and shone on her face. She sighed, and attempted to get up, failing, and falling out of bed. Moaning, she fumbled to get up, using her matress as support. When she got dressed, she slipped into the kitchen even more slowly than she had got up. Yawning, she poured Hayate's favorite dry dog food into his bowl, and plopped into the wooden chair she had relucted to push in after supper last night. She then remembered about groceries, and how she despritly needed to go to the market this morning. After a breakfast of toast, and what she thought was probably expired milk with no experation date on it, she walked out the door, bag slung over her shoulder.

When she finally got to the market, she found an apple stand that she thought had fair prices. "$2.00 for 10 apples.." She thought to herself, examining the newly picked 'Red Delicious' Apple in her palm. She shrugged, put the apples in her bag, and handed the money to the stand owner. Without paying attention to where she was walking, Hawkeye accidentally bumped into something, causing her bag of apples to spew onto the pavement.

"Shoot." She murmered to herself, trying to pick up all her apples before people stepped all over them. Just then, a hand went infront of her face, holding one of her red apples. Hawkeye lifted her head, and saw a kind looking man peering down at her, a smile spread across his lips. She took the apple from him, and put it in her bag with the others, then stould up.

"Thanks.." She said, rubbing the back of her head "I guess I wasn't really paying attention.."

"No Worries." The man said, putting both his hands up, still grinning under round oval-ish glasses "It was my fault."

Hawkeye smirked, and slung the bag on her shoulder once more.

"Riza Hawkeye." She said, holding her hand out to the kind stranger, the other on her bag strap by her shoulder.

"Van Hohenheim. Pleased to make your aquantence."


End file.
